


stressed

by Ispyque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reiner Braun, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, if you know me from anywhere... no u dont, pwp really, reiner is an accountant, reiner just wants dick, thats the only plot of this, topholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispyque/pseuds/Ispyque
Summary: reiner really just wants to get laid. modern au where reiner is an accountant.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	stressed

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wrote this because of the lack of bottom reiner i see, so why not write it myself? this would be great if i could write, unfortunately, im more of an art type of person.
> 
> enjoy, but if this sucks ass, please tell me what i can work on

Reiner has it all, he would assume. Somehow, he was lucky enough to seize a stable job that’s not too exciting to the point of extreme unpredictability, yet the cycle of work wasn’t so repetitive that he doesn’t dread clocking in. He had gotten used to the somewhat long office hours because of the easygoing environment his coworkers created with their cheeriness or casual complaining. Reiner needed to feel productive and dependable, and there was nothing better than his job as an accountant, even if it did only consist of pushing paper. When the day was over and he was ready go home, he had a nice warm apartment, albeit small, that he shared with his loving boyfriend Bertholdt.

There was a catch, however. The blonde had no idea if it was the built-up stress from work or his subconscious desires becoming less discreet, but he needed to relieve the pent-up energy that was building inside of his chest. He was so sexually frustrated that sometimes at night when he and Bertholdt were pressed up against each other he would touch himself while breathing in the aroma of his sleeping boyfriend’s scent. Often, his mind would spur sensual fantasies while he was at work and he would have to deal with his raging boner in the public stalls or try to think of something disgusting in attempts to get his groin to calm down.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to sleep with Bertholdt—in fact, it was the opposite, but that was directly the problem. The thing about Bertholdt was that he never seemed that interested in having sex with Reiner, or he would get extremely flustered every time the topic was so much as mentioned. He seemed so uncertain about the idea of sex that Reiner would feel bad if he even asked, so he suppressed his needs for the sake of his boyfriend’s comfort. Although it may have seemed otherwise, the two hadn’t been dating for that long over a year, and he wouldn’t want to scare the kind giant away. It was no big deal; he was fine with taking care of himself in the shower or late at night when he was certain Bertholdt was sleeping. But in all honesty, he seriously wanted to just fucked until his voice was hoarse from calling out, and it was getting harder to ignore.

Reiner twists his keys into the apartment door, unlocking the door and stepping inside. His next actions are almost autonomous due to the routine that was engraved into his brain long ago. Bertholdt was cooking and looked preoccupied with trying to not burn the kitchen down, so the young blonde dropped in for a quick greeting, kissing the taller man on the cheek and then chasing his lips for another smooch.

“Mh. How was work?” Bertholdt asked, maneuvering around the kitchen to open the spice cabinet. He concentrates on putting the perfect amount of garlic salt into the sizzling pan filled with alfredo sauce and chicken. 

“Same as always,” Reiner answers, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man’s torso. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken alfredo tricolor rotoni… with garlic toast,” The man replies in a way Reiner can tell he’s only half paying attention to him. With a squeeze at his sides, he removes his muscled arms from his partner and stops holding him captive. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” The blonde announces, acknowledged by a hum. Reiner lets his mind drift elsewhere as he moves down the hallway and into the bathroom. 

Earlier at the office, he was again bothered by his pestering coworker Eren who seemed adamant on not doing his work and leaving it up to Reiner to finish. It seemed like he was prioritizing flirting with a cute, short man named Armin more than actually getting paid, and the extra work Reiner had to deal with was taking its toll. His other associate, Sasha, had accidentally ate his food in the staff refrigerator because they both used the same tubber ware, and she mistook it for hers. Everything would have been fine if she didn’t proceed to scarf down her own lunch as well, leaving him nothing to eat for today. And god, was he hungry. But of course, he had acted as if he didn’t mind it, even if it had been halfway into his lunch hour and there was no way he could drive to get something quick by then. 

Somewhere in his train of thought, he was interrupted by a sharp pain and realized he had been scrubbing his skin raw with anger. Reiner took that as a sign to get out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed to meet his boyfriend waiting from him in their half-kitchen half-dining room. He was delighted to see his plate set for him already, steaming a heavenly aroma of garlic and alfredo sauce. Muttering under his breath, he thanked whatever higher being out there for giving him a lover that could cook and sat down, immediately stuffing the pasta into his mouth.

“Were you hungry, Reiner?” Bertholdt asks a lot more concerned than teasingly and the blonde realizes he had been staring at him eat. The dark-haired man had been taking controlled, consistent bites of his food and the stark contrast of their mannerisms was almost laughable. 

“Yeah, kinda.” Reiner swallows his food a bit forcefully, his ears suddenly hot. “A coworker ate my food today, but you don’t need to worry now—this pasta is delicious.”

Bertholdt smiles smally, his eyebrows still knit together in a way that’s laced with concern. “Do you want a beer?” It’s Friday, so Reiner can afford to drink. Actually, he deserves one, and a beer is extremely appealing right now.

“Yeah.” He watches the tall man stand up and head for the refrigerator, admiring how great his ass looks in the khakis he’s wearing today. “How’s class? Did that girl Annie you’re always talking about finally ask to suck you off?” Reiner’s amber eyes gleam with amusement, a smirk lazily snaking across his lips. It’s definitely worth it when he hears the small yelp escape from his boyfriend, somewhere in-between a _what_ and a gasp. 

Bertholdt was in college, aiming to snatch a job as a journalist after he finally graduates. However, he also minored in computer science, a course an attractive blue-eyed woman named Annie had also attended. Reiner remembered how his boyfriend had told him that he wanted to get to know her before they became friends, somehow entranced by her stoic personality and unsociability.

When he returns, he sets a beer in front of Reiner and opens his own with fumbling fingers, his face flushed a warm tone underneath tan skin. “I-It’s not like that, Reiner-!” He adds more, his voice substantially lower this time around. “Besides, I get the feeling she might be a lesbian.” Green eyes are glued to his can of beer, fingers wrapped around the subject timidly. The gentle giant only grows more flustered when he hears Reiner laugh again, finally deciding to down the beer he’s holding in his hands.

“So that’s the deal breaker?” Reiner jabs, swallowing the rest of his garlic toast. “Come on. I’m cute and blonde, what about me?” He leans forward, sipping his beer, not missing the way Bertholdt’s eyes slightly widen at his implication.

“I don’t like Annie,” The taller man huffs, having enough of the teasing. “And you’re too big to be cute.”

Reiner pretends to be offended with an exaggerated gasp before finishing his plate of food. He almost misses Bertholdt speak up again, the threat of getting lost in his thoughts again quickly dissipating so he can focus on his partners low, soft voice.

“Rather, you’re handsome. With a great body.” He adds the last part a bit fast, his eyes struggling to meet the amber ones analyzing him. Maybe it’s the beer in Reiner’s system, but there’s a spark of warmth in his gut that becomes more persistent by the second. Bertholdt making comments about Reiner’s body wasn’t out of the ordinary, given that they work out with each other often, but the way he had said it has the blonde trying to find any ulterior motives behind his words.

And maybe it’s his irritating coworkers and his pent up frustrations speaking, _but damn,_ does he want to get laid right now. It isn’t helping how the alcohol is offering some liquid courage that he’s more than willing to use. “Then aren’t you going to take it? My body, I mean.” 

Bertholdt’s eyes darkened, his mouth agape. “Reiner…”

“What, do you not want to?” Reiner asked, shame and the fear of rejection burning his ears and cheeks. He was preparing for the worst when his boyfriend took to long to respond, taking up their plates and putting them away in the sink. Staring at the rag draped around the faucet, he actually considered washing the dishes. Not that he wanted to, but it would distract him from the embarrassment of being shut down by his lover. God, he was such an idiot—

Before he can comprehend what was going on, his body is being flipped around and he’s being pinned against the edge of the counter by a grip on his hips.

“Bertho—” He didn’t get to finish, but he doesn’t care when the taller man’s lips are being pressed against his. A timid tongue dances over his lip and licks, pleading silently for access. Reiner is taken aback, but quickly he realizes what he wants and opens his mouth, getting lost in the heat of Bertholdt’s body against his. He bites down on the other man’s lower lip, savoring the small whine coming from the taller man around him. 

“You going to fuck me on the counter? Or are we going to the room?” Reiner jokes, licking his pink swollen lips before smirking lazily again. 

Bertholdt suddenly becomes aware of himself, shyly pulling the front of his cardigan in a shitty attempt to cover his half-hard erection. “No. Let’s go… to the room.”

“Are we really doing this right now?” Reiner asks. As far as he knew, Bertholdt didn’t seem all that interested in sex, but maybe Reiner was the one making assumptions here. All this time, he might have been the one holding them both back by such a simple misunderstanding. Still, he wanted to hear his boyfriend say it himself.

Bertholdt confirms with a nod, grabbing Reiner’s hand and pulling him down the hallway. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, Reiner.”

The blonde can barely believe his ears. He has never felt more stupid in his life, he thinks in his head as he allows himself to be led to their bed. He couldn’t believe that the past few months he had been torturing himself, avoiding the subject in general when all he had to do was just ask. Poor Bertholdt must have been going through the same tormenting just because Reiner was too much of a pussy to just ask him about how he felt personally.

They’re inside of their shared room when Reiner’s back hits the mattress of their bed and Bertholdt slot’s himself between his legs easily. The tanned man leans into the crook of Reiner’s neck, his nose nudging against him before being replaced by the sensation of teeth biting the sensitive skin there. The blonde grunts, immediately reaching his hand up to run his fingers through dark hair. Experimentally, he rocks his hips to create some friction against their erections that make them both groan deeply.

“Reiner…” Bertholdt calls out, grinding his hips down languidly, and the way he says his name rolls off of his tongue with so much need the blonde can’t help the moan that’s ripped from his throat. “I’d be awake sometimes, you know. W-hen you would rub against me and jerk off. Don’t you know what that does to a person?” He lifts his head up to gaze into the amber eyes underneath him. The taller man’s expression is so needy, and his eyes appear black from how dilated his pupils are. 

“Fuck,” Reiner gasps, feeling way too good to feel embarrassed at the moment.

“It didn’t cross your mind… that I would want to lend a hand, maybe? _Lend my mouth?_ ” With that, his lips are back to planting open mouth kisses and bites on his pale collarbone where it hadn’t bruised already. His hips snap faster and his breath hitches, warm puffs of air ghosting Reiner’s neck.

“Ahh—Bert our clothes. Take them off now,” Reiner commanded between low pitched mewls. Complying almost immediately, Bertholdt leans back completely to pull off his cardigan and start working the white button up underneath. The blonde busies himself as well, taking his shirt off then sliding off his shorts and briefs. While the dark-haired man unbuckles his belt, Reiner rolls over to hastily yank open his nightstand dresser. He fumbles around carelessly, not satisfied until his fingers grasp a small, cool bottle of lube that he kept stored for himself.

“Sorry, I don’t have condoms,”

“I don’t mind,” Bertholdt sighs, releasing his heavy cock from the strain of his underwear. It immediately catches Reiner’s attention because although it’s not the first time he’s seen his boyfriend naked, he’s never seen him hard. And he is _hung_ for such a lean figure. The blonde coats his fingers with more lube than he thinks is necessary, unable to tear his eyes away. “Stop staring at me like that,” The green-eyed man stammers, feeling self-aware again.

Suddenly, something crosses Reiner’s mind. “Bertholdt, have you ever had sex before?” His thick fingers trail down to his hole, where he probes at the tight ring of muscle with his index and slips his middle inside. The other man is seemingly entranced by the sight, focusing on the way his finger is swallowed up. 

“…Does it matter?”

“No,” The blonde answers, gritting his teeth at the stretch when he inserts another finger.

“You’ll be… my first,” Bertholdt says, adverting his eyes in a way Reiner can’t help but find cute.

“That’s cute, Bertl,” Reiner teases, throwing in the affectionate nickname. He watches his partner’s face flush red and his shoulders stiffen.

“R-Reiner!” He calls out exasperatedly, and the blonde decides he’s teased him enough for the moment. The shorter man groans, filled with the sensation of three thick fingers stretching himself out. It’s like this for a while, Bertholdt watches intently while Reiner fucks himself open with the digits, occasional eye contact lighting fires in their bodies.

Eventually he speaks up, beckoning Bertholdt to come closer. “Come here,” he orders, slipping his fingers out and spreading his legs wide. Bertholdt scoots forward, but ultimately Reiner has to pull him in until their bodies press together. “Put it in.” His amber eyes are sizing up the dark and heavy cock before him, twitching with interest between tanned legs.

“Here, I’ll help,” Reiner continues, grabbing the heady length and aligning it with his stretched hole. As if testing the waters, Bertholdt pushes in slowly until he gets the head in, then thrusts in with more urgency to get it down to the hilt. Reiner grits his teeth, sucking air in to stop a strangled noise from coming out.

Immediately the taller man stops dead in his tracks. “Am I hurting you?”

The blonde’s eyes flutter open and he’s suddenly irritated. There’s no way he could be this close to being boned by his boyfriend and he’s stopping over a minor inconvenience. “Don’t stop, dammit,” he gasps, his muscled chest rising and falling as he heaves for air. He takes matters into his own hands, pushing his hips back until he’s bottomed out, and they both cry out in pleasure. Reiner can feel Bertholdt’s body shake and his cock twitch inside, a feeling he hadn’t experience since they started dating. 

“Move, come on,” Reiner almost whines, rolling his body against his lovers. Reluctantly, the tall, lean man follows through, leaning forward so he can get a better angle with slow thrusts inside. Green eyes scan him with analyzing intent, ready to stop immediately if something is wrong. Sleazily, Reiner wraps his arms around Bertholdt’s neck, gazing up at him with an expression full of lust. “You can be rough with me, Bertl. It’s okay, I like it.”

Something about the use of the nickname seemed to trigger the tanned man. “It f-eels… It feels like you’re not taking me seriously,” He pants out, the grip on his hips introducing fingernails to soft skin. This only draws a chuckle from the other, which evidently makes Bertholdt moodier.

“Then fuck me harder,” Reiner says lowly. He realizes how fucked up he is, holding such high standards for a virgin but too much lust is clouding his brain for him to care. He’s wanted nothing more than his moment right now for months and he was going to get it. 

Long, slender hands grow forceful and they move up Reiner’s body to pin him down completely on the bed. Bertholdt removes one to grasp at the behind of his knee, holding the leg back so that he could get closer. It seemed as if Reiner had finally pushed his boyfriend over the edge and for a moment he was startled, uncertain of what the suddenly dominant man would do. Without warning, Bertholdt picks up the pace substantially, tearing guttural moans and shouts directly from Reiner’s throat with every thrust.

“Like this?” he asks, slight irritation in his voice. For a moment, the blonde is render completely incapable of speech, a series of pants the only thing leaving his mouth. 

“Ahh—yeah! Just like that… K-eep going just like that,” Reiner practically moans out, resisting the urge to let his eyes roll into his skull by trying to focus on his boyfriends face. Bertholdt leans forward, adamant on sucking a prominent hickey on the blonde’s neck as he keeps up the brutally forceful, fast pace. His free hand travels up and down his body, leaving burning marks from nails along perfect skin as he pounds into Reiner’s ass eagerly.

“Reiner!” he moans out, sounding exhausted already. His hips slow but he makes up for it by slamming in harder, pushing the blonde against the headboard with force. Reiner couldn’t even be bothered to care about the neighbors hearing them at this point, he practically screamed Bertholdt’s name when he finally hit that spot that left his whole entire body shaking. 

“Ahh—! Right th-ere. You’re doing so good for me—" His mouth hung open, jaw going completely slack, with no strength to scream out more as the taller man kept abusing that same spot. Reiner’s climax came not that long after, Bertholdt grinding against him through as he rode through the waves of the orgasm. His boyfriend came not too long after, languidly rocking his hips into his ass until he emptied all of his seed inside of him.

“…You demand too much from me,” Bertholdt sighs, rolling off Reiner so he could nuzzle in next to him. The blonde feel himself soften at the gesture. 

“I’m sorry. I just really needed this.”

It was true. He felt as if all the stress built from work and his pent-up frustrations were finally alleviated. He could care less about Eren dumping his paperwork onto him, or the fact that he had to go through work hungry for the day. And when Monday comes around, he wouldn’t be able to give a shit if Bertholdt’s markings strayed over his collar and people stared. He finally got laid, and that was enough to keep him content for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so... that happened ig. idk why i wrote this. please look the other way if u recognize me, id be in immense shame if you did


End file.
